Nightmare Before Monster High (Sarah Skellington Story)
by Friday Night 13
Summary: When Sarah runs away and go and to find out more about this school call Monster High. She loves it and wants to stay there forever. She makes two new ghoul friends name Frankie and Lagoona. But when an evil creature lerks not too far from Monster High finds out about the daughter of Jack Skellington being in Monster High. Can Sarah and her friends stop this evil creature? Find Out.
1. Bad Day Ever!

I woke up and saw it was morning. I yawn and got up from my coffin bed. I look to see Teddy, my black robot cat sleeping at the edge of my bed. I smiled and most times I wake him up but I thought to leave him be this time. I grab my black and white stripe dress that has cute little pumpkins on it. Also my favorite dress in the world. I went into my bathroom and comb my messy red hair. It's always a mess in the morning. I grab my spider shape like comb and brush my hair. I love to put my hair in the braid just because, I just do. That's just me, I guess. Mamma always tells me that I must look amazing for everyone in town.

I finish brushing my hair and I walk out and soon I heard a small voice calling my name. I turn to see my little sister Jessie whom I help my grandfather Dr. Finkelstein create for my Mamma and Pappa. Jessie is a rag doll like me and Mamma except her hair is brown and her eyes change colors whatever is her feelings are. Right now her eyes are blue which means she is pretty happy. I said smiling "hi, Jessie, see your up". Jessie nodded and said "yeah, I seen Mamma, Pappi, and Judy are still asleep". I was kind of shock to hear that one. Mamma and Pappa are always up earlier then we are. I shrugged and said "oh well, come on maybe we can make breakfast for them before they get up". Jessie jumped for joy and said "I can help". I laugh and said "you sure can". Jessie smiled and she ran down the stairs and I came along afterwards.

Mamma had been showing me how to cook and make some dresses. Of course I want to be like my grandfather someday, I want to be a mad scientist. I love to create life and try to figure out how it all works out well. I been visiting grandpa a whole lot. Grandpa been showing me some formulas and it's pretty cool. I hope someday I would make something come to life. Jessie is pretty anxious to be helping me cook breakfast for everyone. I decide to cook frog leg stew, since that's is much easier to cook.

I know Mamma don't like Jessie to cook because Jessie is still learning to walk much better. I decided that it was time for her to learn, besides she needs to learn how to cook when she get's older. I show her how to put frog leg into the pot of hot water and stir it until you see it boiling. I let Jessie stir the stew and pretty much she has been doing a good job of doing it. I said encouraging her "that's it just keep it up". I went to set the table while Jessie stir the stew. I had a pretty bad feeling about it but I shrug it off. I said to myself "ah… she knows what she is doing. As long she doesn't pick it up, she'll be fine". I just finish putting the dishes on the table when all of sudden Jessie scream out in pain. I turn and saw her whole arm was burning in flames. I ran to get some water and I pour it on her. But the fire raise a bit higher and Jessie scream out even louder which I knew would definitely wake everyone in the household up.

I happen to spot Zero's bowl on the counter and so I grab hold of it and fill it up with water. Once I filled it up, I ran to Jessie and threw it on her and I kept doing it till finally the fire was definitely was out. I saw Jessie's eyes were bright pink and she was crying. I said guilty "I am so sorry, Jessie". I heard a whole lot of footsteps running down the stairs. I knew they had heard Jessie's scream. I help Jessie to sit on the table and she put both of her burnt arms on the table. It wasn't blue anymore but more black marks on them. I frowned and sat next to her still feeling that guilt of mine.

Judy my oldest sister also she and pappa are the only two in the family that are skeletons. She wears her spider web dress with a black spider bow on her dress. Judy ran in and saw Jessie's arms and yelled "Jessie, your arms"! Mamma and Pappa came running in and saw Jessie and they were shock and yet worried. Mamma loves her mix pattern colorful dress and Pappa wears completely black cloths and black bat bow tie. Pappa ask "Jessie, what happen"? Jessie said to Pappa "I was only trying to help make breakfast and I trip a little and got both of my arms in the stew". Mamma crossed her arms and said "Jessie, you know better then to…" Jessie intervene and said "but it was Sarah's idea". I gave her a glare of irritation. I look at Mamma and Pappa and right there they gave me a trouble stern look. I knew that I was in huge trouble then. Thankfully for Judy she stuck up for me saying "you know Jessie does have to learn how to cook".

Pappa gave Judy a glare as if he was saying "don't try our patience young lady". Judy saw her father's glare and she just kept her mouth quiet then. Zero our family ghost dog came in and he saw Jessie and was worried. I sigh and said "look I'm sorry, I thought that I would help Jessie out". Mamma gave me a stern look and said "Sarah, we talk more about this later, let's hope your grandfather can help Jessie". Pappa nodded and he picked Jessie up and said to me and Judy "you two stay here while your mother and I go and take Jessie to Dr. Finkelstein. We'll be back in the while. Please get something to eat". Judy and I both nodded and Pappa looked at me and said sternly "I'll talk to you later".

Pappa and Mamma left even Zero left the house while Judy went to close the door. I sat on the couch and still I felt horrible for Jessie. Judy came sat next to me and said "I knew why you did as you did. It just Mom and Dad don't understand and worry too much for her". I nodded and said "yeah, I know. I guess I should've done the stirring well she does the setting the table". Judy shrugs and said "like I said it wasn't your fault". Judy smiled and said "shay, since mom and dad are going to be gone for a while why don't we go to Spiral Hill to take a chill for a bit". Judy knows that Spiral Hill is our favorite place and also the only place to get away from everyone for a bit. I nodded and said "sounds great but let's eat first". Judy nodded and said "great idea". Then we saw Teddy coming down the stairs tiredly. Teddy yawn and asked "so what's for breakfast"? Teddy is able to talk since Dr. Finkelstein made him talk so we can understand him well.

I told him what happened to Jessie and that Mamma and Pappa are going to be gone for a while. Teddy nodded and said "I see, but you girls do have breakfast ready, right"? Judy said "yup, real soon". Teddy smiled and we all went into the kitchen and we serve the spider stew to Teddy and ourselves. After breakfast Judy done the dishes and afterwards I told Teddy that we will be at the Spiral Hill. Of course Teddy doesn't care where or what we do, all he cares about is sleeping and laying back. Since he is getting older he is getting a bit more lazier than ever before. Me and Judy went outside and walk through the town without anyone seeing us. Once we got to the Spiral Hill we sat there kind of looking around the huge graveyard. Judy smiled and said "boy, this feels great when the world is upside down". I giggled and said "yeah, it sure is". I love Judy and we two are very close sisters since the day of my birth.

Judy knows me better than anyone in town does. Like I know Jessie very well then anyone else in the town does. Yeah, us three sisters stay close together. Judy lay back and said "you know it would be cool if we go to that school". I look at her curious and ask "what school? The only one here is Halloween Town High". Judy got herself straight sitting up and said "oh I forgot you and Jessie don't know yet, do you"? I shook my head. Judy said "well two months ago after meeting Aaron, I heard from Cara that there is another school far away from here". I listen closely to hear about this interesting kind of school. Judy said "I heard that this school is call Monster High, where any kinds of monster freaky flaw and all go and don't have to worry about family problems at all". I ask "did Cara tell you how far it was"? Judy shook her head and said "no Cara says her cousin Jinafire Long goes there and she loves it".

Cara is Judy's best friend and she is a dragon. Cara and Judy been best friends since Kindergarten and surprising they are still good friends. I smiled and said "boy, that sounds amazing". Judy sigh and said "yeah, but sadly mom and dad don't think so". I ask "why is that"? Judy shrug and said "they wouldn't say". I wonder why Mamma and Pappa don't want us to go there. I didn't say anymore then that. Judy look at me and ask "ready to go home"? I nodded knowing if we don't get home soon then we could get ourselves into deep trouble. So me and Judy decided to go back home before Mamma and Pappa did.


	2. Running Away

Later on in the afternoon, Mamma, Pappa, and Jessie return home. Jessie had the bandage around her arms (both of them). I felt kind of bad for her and when no one was looking I went up to her and said "I'm so sorry, Jessie". Jessie smiled and said "it's okay, I just trip that's all". We hugged each other and then we let go. I couldn't stop thinking about what Judy had told me about Monster High. I couldn't help it, I decided to ask out loud. "Mamma, Pappa, why don't we go to this school call Monster High"? I saw Mamma and Pappa gave me a strange look and they were pretty shock. Pappa ask "Sarah, where did you hear that"? I said "Judy, was just telling me about it". Pappa and Mamma look at Judy still in shock as if they had seen a ghost or something. I know it's ironic to say that since Pappa is the king of the pumpkin patch and very hard to get scared of things that are spooky. But I had to just admitted to see the look on their faces. Jessie gave me an odd look as if she was asking "where is that place and why didn't I knew about it"? I was about to say something when Judy had interrupted me telling mamma and pappa that Cara had told her all about it. Pappa look at me and said "we rather not talk about it". I couldn't help but to ask "why, why are you keeping from us"? Judy said putting her bony arms on her hips "yeah, it's like there is something you guys are keeping from us". I could see Pappa and Mamma trying to say something that they didn't wanted us to hear. I kept thinking about Monster High and how great it would be to go there. So I look at them and said "please, tell us why you don't you want us to go there". Judy agreed saying "besides I am going to be queen someday and I really need to know". Pappa and Mamma gave each other a worry look.

I knew that they weren't going to tell and I think Judy knew as well because she said before stumping off to the kitchen "I don't understand you two, I mean you are our parents and here I'm eighteen and soon to be queen and you two won't even tell me what is going on". Pappa look at me and said "don't ever mention that to us again". Me and Jessie just gave him and mamma a strange and confused look. Mamma and pappa left to talk to Judy while I took Jessie and we went into our rooms. I was in my room and sat on my bed. I thought to myself "I don't understand, Monster High sounds super amazing and all. I want to see what is like there". I gave a long sigh and I laid back on my bed and just stare up on my white sealing. Then I felt a tough fur on my stomach, I pick up my head to see Teddy looking at me with some concerned. I petted him and said "oh Teddy, mamma and pappa don't even tell us why they don't want us to go to Monster High for". Teddy shrugs and said "huh? Beats me all I know is that they don't like to say much". I nodded and then I came up with an idea. "I got it" I exclaimed. Teddy gave me a confused look and ask "got what"? I got up and went to my closet and I look around and found my small blue suitcase I had when mamma and pappa took us to Easter Town last year for a vacation. I pick it up and I went to grab my comb and some makeups and put it in the suitcase. I said to Teddy "I am going to run away and your coming with me". Teddy was a bit shock and a bit nervous of leaving with me.

Teddy ask "what about your family"? I said "don't worry after I visit Monster High I send them a letter letting them know where I'm at and that I will come home soon". Teddy gave me a concerned look and said "I don't know about this". I said "oh don't worry we're be fine". I had to admit I was a bit concerned myself but I just had to find out about this school. Besides I had to have Teddy go with me so that way I have a companion with me the whole time. Later on after supper I got everything ready for tonight. I was going to run away to Monster High tonight. But first I had to see Cara so that way I can find out where is Monster High. So I knew pappa was at the towns meeting and won't be home till late. Mamma was also at the meeting so which left Judy in charge of me and Jessie. So I went downstairs and saw Judy was working on her homework. I said to her that I knew she would believe "I will be at the library for a bit, I'll be back soon". Judy said without looking up "okay, see you soon then". I ran out of the house, I felt kind of bad for lying like that but I had to know where is this Monster High. I ran till I got to Cara's house which was shape like a cave but a bit more curve like. It was blue made out of rocks. I went up to the oval shape green door and knock. Thankfully Cara was home and she was watching her two twin brother Zachery and Kyle. I ask "um... hi can I ask you something"? Cara nodded and said "sure come on in". I told her that Judy told me about Monster High and how much I was interested in this school. Cara nodded and said "yeah, I'm glad that you found out. Because you know I was hoping Judy would tell you". I smiled and said "yeah, it's sounds super awesome". Cara laugh and said "yeah, well if you want I got this book that talks all about Monster High. You can read it yourself". I smiled and said "thanks Cara". Cara nodded and when she wasn't looking I flip though it and in the middle of the page was a map from Halloween Town to Monster High. I smiled and thought to myself in my head "perfect, just what I needed". I shut it up when Cara turn to face me and ask "is there anything else you need"? I said "um... nope that should do it. Thanks for everything". Cara said "oh no problem at all".

Cara show me the door and I went out and wave before I left. I ran back home and I went in to see Judy still working on her homework. I hid the book behind my back and said "I'm back". But to my surprised Judy didn't look up all she only said "good". I quickly went back upstairs and ran into my room and saw that Teddy was laying in my bed. I ran up to him and open up the book about Monster High and flip to the page that has the map on it. Teddy woke up and ask "what's that there"? I answer "it's a map to Monster High". Teddy nodded and ask "so we're really going there huh"? I said determined "yes, and we're be leaving as soon as everyone is asleep". Teddy nodded and said "I be ready mate". Teddy began to use the word 'mate' for some reason. Don't ask me why he got the word 'mate' from but he does. I began to examined the map and saw that Monster High wasn't too far from Halloween Town at all. Just have to past the Hinterlands and the seven holidays trees and we'll be there in no time at all. I smiled and was kind of glad of going but sad to leave my family behind. So I decide to read up on Monster High and see what is going to be like there. When I read the book I relies how friendly this Monster High can be and they don't care who you are or where your from at all. When you enter to the school you are apart of family there. I kind of like that idea. Sure I got friends but they decide to not hang around me anymore they decide to be in the cool crowds at my school. Plus you get a whole lot of bullies at my school. So I was so into it that I didn't hear my parents saying that they were back. I was glad to read all about Monster High.

I heard footsteps coming up the steps. I thought it was Jessie or Judy so I hid my book underneath the pillow and hid my suitcase underneath my bed and sat up straight petting Teddy. Of course Teddy was enjoying all his pets from me. Then the door open I look up to see mamma and pappa coming in worry. Pappa ask "Sarah, why didn't you come down to see us"? I said truthfully but making sure I left the Monster High book out "I didn't hear you coming in". Mamma walk up to check my forehead. "hmm... you do feel a little warm". Pappa said "well maybe you should go to bed early so that way you can feel better tomorrow". I said "okay, I get ready for bed then". Mamma and pappa left the room and I got up and put my pajamas on. Truthfully I wanted to so that way I can put my dress in my suitcase so that way I will be ready. I got my white pajamas dress on and put my original dress in my suitcase. Teddy said sternly "If I'm coming along I need my dish". I said "don't worry once mamma and pappa and everyone are fast asleep I go and get it for you". Teddy said "good thanks". So I went to bed and mamma and pappa kiss me good night and left to get Jessie and Judy ready for bed. I had Teddy to help me stay awake and gone out to check if pappa and mamma are in bed. By ten thirty, Teddy gave me the okay to leave. So I grab the Monster High book and put in the suitcase and me and Teddy both quietly got down the stairs. I put the suitcase on the couch and ran to get Teddy's dish. I look till I found Teddy's red dish on the counter next to Zero's blue dish. I grab it and ran to put it in the suitcase. Teddy nodded and I picked him up and carry Teddy in my left arm and grab the other suitcase in my right bony hand. I quietly sneak out the front door and slowly open the door. As I got it all the way open I got out and slowly close the front door and made sure it was lock tight. I pick up my suitcase and I kept holding on Teddy in my arm and I ran off towards the graveyard. As I got near to the Spiral Hill and stop for a second and said "well here we go". Teddy said "yeah, here goes nothing". I put him down and the two of us ran down the Spiral Hill and into the Hinterlands. I felt terrible for running away from my family but I just had to know about this school.


	3. Brand New School

As me and Teddy finally made it to where there were the seven holidays trees. I saw that it was morning because I could see it was getting daylight. I knew that everyone is going to wake up and see me and Teddy are missing and the seven holidays trees is the first thing pappa is going to look for us. I knew that we had to move fast if I want to find out more about Monster High. I decide to change my pajamas to my original dress. So I told Teddy to watch for anyone and let me know if someone was coming. I went behind the tree that has an Easter egg on it and I quickly change my dress. I wanted to hurry so me and Teddy won't be cought by Pappa. I got my dress on and I didn't have time to put my hair in the braid so I just let it go. But I did brush the hair and I let it down. I walk to my suitcase and put my pajamas and my brush in the suitcase and grab my Monster High map out. I kept the book in my suitcase though. I walk out and told Teddy that I was ready to go. Teddy nodded and I looked at the map. I saw that Monster High wasn't too far. Thank goodness for that. All we have to do is keep going straight and on the trail then we are able to be there. I told Teddy that and he too was in huge relief of that. He doesn't like to walk much and go in long distance. We moved fast because we knew that pappa would come pretty soon and see if I was out by the seven holidays trees. We went to follow the map and I was excited to visit this interesting school.

We walk for about almost an hour and finally we happen to see a big building. I ran and sure enough we made it to Monster High. There were lots of monsters walking by the school area. Teddy finally caught up to me and I said "Teddy, look we found Monster High". Teddy said huffing "yeah, finally". I was so astounding of how amazing the school was. Teddy follow me and he was getting tired. Soon I accidentally bump into a girl that looks like me but of course she wasn't a rag doll but more of a Frankenstein. She has metal stitches on parts of her body even around her neck. She wore a black and white shirt with a blue mini skirt and blue tie. Her hair is black and white same as my dress and her eyes were two different colors one side is blue and the other is green. I said guilty "oh my apologies". The girl said "oh that's all right". She look at me and ask "are you new here"? I said kind of truthfully but lied about my parents "oh I'm only visiting. See I heard about this place and wanted to check it out so my parents sent me here for a week to see if I like it". The girl smiled and said "oh nice to meet you. I'm Frankie Stein. And you are"? I said "Oh, I'm Sarah Skell..." I stopped before I said my whole last name because I remember Cara's cousin goes here and this girl could be friends with Cara's cousin. So Frankie thought that was my last name and said "please to meet you Sarah Skell". I said "it's nice to meet you". Teddy looked at me as if saying "you had to lie about your last name"? I couldn't tell him why I did as I did but Frankie said "so are you an exchange student". I had to think a minute then remember pappa telling me what exchange student are. I said lying again "oh yes, I am". I spotted Teddy rolling his eyes and putting one of his paws over his eyes. Frankie said "great I have Headmistress Bloodgood to show you to your room". I smiled and said "okay thanks". Frankie saw Teddy and said "oh I see you have a pet". I nodded and said "oh yes, he's with me". Teddy smiled and said "hi, I'm Teddy". Frankie back up and ask "how is he talking"? I answer "oh my grandfather create him to speak". Frankie said "oh, well he is cute". I smiled and said "thanks". Frankie took me and Teddy in the school and everyone were getting ready for class. I had to admit this school is a whole lot bigger then my school.

Frankie took me and Teddy to the main office and told us to wait for her outside. Frankie went in and I sat down on the bench. Teddy jump up and lay next to me. Then I was watching everyone going by us not even paying any attention to us. I smiled and I had this feeling that I was going to like it here. After few minutes Frankie came out with a tall lady in a long purple dress, her hair is black with purple streak. The lady smiled and said "hello Sarah Skell, I am Headmistress Bloodgood and I am in charge of this school. I hope that you would consider to continue to come to our school". I said polity "thank you". Headmistress Bloodgood nodded and said "come with me and I'll take you and your cat to your room. Plus we do not allow animals to be in class or hallway. Your cat must stay in your room". I said "don't worry he likes sleeping a lot so it won't be a problem". Headmistress Bloodgood liked that idea and me and Teddy follow Headmistress Bloodgood to our room. We got to the door that has the number 21 on it. Headmistress Bloodgood had the keys and unlock the door and she show me the room. It was a bit small with two beds, two closet, and a desk. I put my suitcase on the bed and Teddy immediately got on the bed and he relax. Headmistress Bloodgood said "all right you will have a roommate here and when you are finish Frankie will be waiting near my office and she will help you out and show you around". I said "thank you very much". Headmistress Bloodgood nodded and she walk out of the room before she did she made sure that she gave me the key to the room and left. I said to Teddy "I have a feeling that I am going to like it here". Teddy nodded and said "yeah, I'm going to love this bed". He soon fell asleep and he began to snore. I shook my head and I decide to just have my hair down even though I don't do that much. But hey, new school and new look. That's what Judy always says when it comes for school to start again. I put my pajamas in my closet and pull my Monster High book out and put it on my pillow and I grab my brush and put it in the bathroom. Then I got the suitcase and I put it in the closet. Then I walk out of the room and lock my new room so that way no one can come in without asking. Then I headed back towards that main office to meet up with Frankie.

Once I got to the main entrance I saw Frankie talking to another girl that looks to be a sea monster. She wears blue and black cloths and she has a blue fish like hat on. Her hair is long and it's blonde with blue streaks. I walk up to Frankie and the fish girl and said "uh... hello". I was kind of nervous to meeting the fish girl but this fish girl seems pretty nice. The fish girl said "hi, you must be Sarah Skell, I'm Lagoona Blue". I said "it's please to meet you". Then Frankie said "let me show you where our first class is". Lagoona said "yeah, if you want I can join you ghouls". I never heard the word 'ghoul' before but hey sounds pretty neat. Frankie said "oh sure, that would be great". So Frankie and Lagoona were showing me around and they show me the lockers but since I'm only visiting I don't need one yet. Oh well, I won't have my own locker but at least I have my own room. So they show me to class and the classroom seems pretty neat. It has so many rolls that I forgot to count. But there was a platform and there on the platform is a desk, a chalkboard, and some shelves filled with books. I ask "so is class going to start"? Lagoona said "yup, real soon, that's why we're in here. So that way we won't be tarde". I understood and we sat down in the second roll on top. I was excited for class to began. Then lots of kids came into the classroom. Then a cat that had a wild like color cloths (wears mostly black) and has orange hair and a black strike on the side of her hair came in. The cat turn and said "oh, looks like a new kid huh"? Frankie said "well she's only visiting". Then Lagoona said giving a stern face at the cat "don't even think about bulling her". The cat laugh and went to sit with two other cats that looks like twins cats. I ask "who was that"? Frankie told me that the cat's name is Toralei and she always cause problems for everyone. I thought to myself "oh great a bully, just what I needed". Then a strange black cat with a red shirt and blue pants, his hair is dark brown with golden strike in his hair came in. For some reason I began to like this cat. The cat turn and ask "oh who's is that"? Frankie smiled and said "this is Sarah Skell, she is here visiting Monster High for a week". The black cat smiled and said "well, it's nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Bryan and this too is my first year here. I hope you would come here for a whole year". Bryan sat next to Frankie and open up his notebook.

Lagoona said "Bryan is the son of Dr. Noir also he's the cousin of a famous pop star Catty Noir". I heard of Catty Noir and I know Judy and Cara are a huge fan of this Catty Noir. Lagoona told me that Catty Noir comes to Monster High to get away from the loud noise and wants to have a normal life. I could see Catty's point because I know that's how pappa feels about being the leader when he get's very busy. Then as everyone got into the classroom the class began.


	4. Showing Power & Falling in Love

After class was over I went out with Frankie and Lagoona. Bryan came out behind me and he said "well um... if you don't mind Sarah me and two of my friends are going to go to Blood Hill Cafe for launch. If you want you can come and join us". I smiled and said "of course, I will like that very much". I think I was blushing at the time. I think that I was beginning to like Bryan very much. Bryan smiled and said "great, see you then". I nodded and said "I see you then". Bryan walk away to his locker. Frankie said smiling at me "I suppose that you like Bryan". I nodded and said "yeah, he's so handsome". Lagoona smiled and said "he had pretty rough time when he first came here". I look at Lagoona and ask "what do you mean"? Frankie said "well when he first came here he was nervous because he has a strange kind of magic no cats ever has before". I ask nervously "what kind of powers"? Lagoona said "it's the ice powers he has". I was surprised and ask "how did he get that power"? Frankie said "well as his father had told him that there was a evil demon who never shows itself came and put the power within Bryan hoping that Bryan will become evil and kill his parents and everyone he sees. But his father saw the demon and stop it before the demon could take Bryan". I said astounding "wow, that's pretty scary". Lagoona said "Bryan only use this power when he is upset. Which he did use it once and almost froze Heath completely if it wasn't for Frankie convincing him to not harm Heath". Frankie nodded "that's right also I learn that his father never even wanted him to come here in the first place because of Bryan's deadly power but when his father had heard what I done. His father trusted me to have Bryan not use his deadly powers". I said "wow, Bryan really had a hard time". Lagoona nodded and ask "so do you have magic of your own"? I nodded and said "yes, but I have to have an open space to do it though". Frankie and Lagoona looked at each other worrying. I said "oh don't worry it's nothing what you think. You'll see".

So Frankie insisted that the gym will be a good place to show my magic to them. So Frankie and Lagoona show me to the gym. As we went in I was amazed of how big it was. It was nothing like Halloween Town where it's a small and dark like gym with spider web all over the place. But this gym is huge and has lots a benches off to the end of the gym. I liked it very much and a perfect place for me to show off my power. Frankie said "okay we're ready when you are". I nodded and soon I put my arm up in the air and I quickly put my hand to the ground and I pound on the gym floor. Soon a vine began to grow off from the ground and grew all the way to the sealing. I look over to see Frankie and Lagoona's shocking faces. Then I got up and said "that's not all". I wave my hand to make little tiny pink flowers grow on the vine that I just created. Frankie ask "wow, how did you get that kind of magic". I said "I began to use it at least a year or two. I didn't know that I could do that until I was playing around with our family's dog". I didn't say Zero's name but I don't think they care right now. The girls were just shock to see my powers. Lagoona said "well I think Venus would like to meet you". I ask "who's Venus"? Frankie said "She's a plant monster and she loves to take care of the environment and she too has that kind of magic". I said "wow, sounds like we both have things in common". Lagoona nodded and said "yeah, I guess so". Just then three other girls wearing the same black and pink shirts and mini skirts walked into the gym. When they saw the vine they too were shock. The one that has long black hair with yellow steak in her hair yelled "who did this, I commend to know who did this"! Frankie said "it was our new ghoul Sarah, we wanted to know her magic so she show us". The girl with black hair stare at me and said "how dare you do this to us"? I backed up and said "I'm really sorry". The girl who is a werewolf has long curly brown hair said "Frankie and Lagoona were curious of what she did. I am sure that she didn't meant to spoil our cheerleader practice". The girl in black hair growl with frustration. I said "don't worry I know how to get rid of the vine". I turn and I raise my hand and slowly put my hand down which cause the vine with the little flowers on it to go shrinking down till there was no more of it left. Then the vampire girl with black and pink hair ask "how did you do that"? I said "I took practice to use my powers. Of course my grandfather helped me out". Then Frankie and Lagoona introduce me to the three girls.

The werewolf is Clawdeen Wolf, the vampire Draculaura, and the girl with black hair later learn that she is a mummy is Cleo de Nile. I said "please to meet all of you". Cleo said snarly "If you don't mind we have practice to do and Frankie you are suppose to be in you uniform". Frankie said guilty "oh sorry about that, I was just showing Sarah around that I forgot about practice". Frankie looked at me and said "sorry but I have to go to practice today but Lagoona will show you around". Frankie took off and Lagoona said "come on mate, let's go to our next class". When I heard her say mate it reminded me of Teddy but I didn't say that to her. I didn't wanted to be rude of anything. I simply follow Lagoona and left the gym. I said to Lagoona "I guess Cleo don't care for me to good, does she"? Lagoona said "oh don't worry she's always that way to new students. Once she gets to know you then she will start talking to you. Trust me mate, you'll like her". I sigh and thought to myself "yeah, we'll see about that". We went into another class which seems a bit smaller then the first one I saw our next teacher and he seems to remind me of Behemoth back home. Except he don't have an ax on his head and wears a red rusty like shirt. We all sat down and he began class. He was a bit weird because he kept saying that he was going to kill us if we don't pay any attention in class. Lagoona told me that's how he talks to scare us. I smiled and thought to myself "wow, he short of like dad know how to scare others". So we sat there and listen to what he got to tell us. Of course there were some that weren't even listing to him but he didn't even notice the other kids not paying any attention to him. I think he would be the first teacher to not notice his students not paying no attention to him. Because back home teachers are very stick, if you start to fall asleep or drift off in your mind to somewhere else then they will use their rulers and hit hard on the desk and yelled "pay attention or else a pop up test for you"! I hated pop up test or quiz. But this school is a whole lot different and seems like kids here know of how to get away with stuff from the teacher.

After two more hours of classes then it was launch time. I wave at Lagoona and went to find Bryan. I looked around till I found Bryan talking to another black cat with pink dress and pink hair. I said "hi Bryan". The black cat that Bryan was talking to turn and said "oh you must be the new ghoul Sarah, Bryan told me about you. I'm Catty Noir, please to meet you". I couldn't believe it I'm meeting my sister's and her best friend's favorite pop star ever. I said shyly "um... nice to meet you". Bryan said "she and my two buddies are going to Blood Hill Cafe. You want to come"? Catty shook her head and said "sorry cousin, I promise Venus and Spectra that I would go and sit by them and talk about our project due next week". Bryan said "oh, okay then see you later then". Catty nodded and said leaving "see you and have fun". Bryan said to me "come on, I told the guys that you were coming and they like to meet you". I nodded and Bryan took my bony hand and we went to the front door. As we got outside we seen two guys waiting for us. One looks to be a half zombie and half unicorn. The other one I stood there shock because this one is a human being. I didn't even knew a human could come here in Monster High. Bryan saw my reaction to the human boy and said "oh don't worry, he's a half human and half monster. When he hears music he turns into a monster". I said "oh um... okay". Darn it, I was really hoping to have a fully human to be in Monster High but I guess half human is good enough to meet. Bryan call out "hey guys, this is Sarah, the one I was telling you guys about". They came up and greeted me. The half unicorn and half zombie said "hey I'm Neighthan Rot, it's nice to meet you". I said "nice to meet you too". Then the half human and half monster said walking beside Bryan "hi, I'm Jackson, nice to meet you". I said "great to see you too". Then we all went to go to the cafe. It wasn't too bad of a place there were at lest four monsters there and they were talking to one another. Then a gargoyle came up and ask "may I help you"? Bryan said "yes, me and my friends need a table". The waitress nodded and said "right this way". We follow the waitress and we all sat down. Then the waitress place the menu on the table and said "order anything you want, I'll be back with your orders". The waitress left us and we all looked at the menu. I saw how much selection the menu had. There were so much food they had then Halloween Town has.

I order a slimy brain spaghetti even Bryan did as well. Jackson and Neighthan order a medium garlic with eye balls pizza. We told our orders to the waitress and he picked up our orders and gave us our drinks a little bit afterwards. It wasn't long till we got our meals. I loved the spaghetti, I never had that great before. Mamma always makes soup for us all but never like this before. Then Bryan asked me "so I been wondering where are you from"? I stopped and thought to myself "what should I say? I can't tell him where I am really from". I sigh and said "I um... well..." before I could think up something thankfully Jackson intervene and said "wow, this pizza is awesome"! Bryan smiled and said "I told you that your going to love their pizza here". That made Bryan forget what he asked me in the first place. Which to me was a sigh of relief because I didn't want to lie to him again as I did to Frankie. After we had our launch we headed back out to school and as we got to the school area Bryan looked at me and said "you know your an interesting kind of ghoul. I never met someone so lovely and kind as you are". That made me blush and I said "thank you". Bryan smiled and said "maybe we can sit by each other more often". I nodded and said "of course". Bryan smiled and he let go and went with his friends. I smiled and thought to myself "I think I'm really falling in love with Bryan". I went back into the school and met up with Frankie and she help me get to the next class.


	5. A Horrible Dream

When school had gotten over I talk to Frankie a little bit more before she left to go back home. I went to my room and as I open up the door I saw a girl looks like she is a plant eater monster. She has pink and green hair and worn a mix color of black pink and green dress. She was feeding Teddy strange kind of weed or something other to him and he seems to enjoy the meal that she gave him. Teddy saw me and said "oh hey Sarah, Venus was giving me her enjoyable salt grass and it's super great". Venus look up and said "oh you must be my new room mate". I said "uh... yeah so um... it's nice to meet you". Venus smiled and said "yeah, great to see you. I love your cat, he's pretty cute". Venus rub underneath Teddy's chin and Teddy began to purr. I smiled and said "yeah, he's great". Then it struck me that Venus was the one that Frankie and Lagoona were talking about. I smiled knowing this girl has the exact same kind of powers as I do. Venus stop rubbing Teddy's chin and she straighten up and she ask that same question that Bryan had ask earlier at the Cafe. "So where are you from"? I sigh not knowing what to say. I saw Teddy giving the face of "just tell her the truth"! I sigh knowing that Teddy was right, I can't lie anymore. I look at Venus and said "will you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you where I am from". Venus nodded and said "sure". I could see she seems worried for me to be saying that to her. So I said "see I'm from Halloween Town". Venus eyes now widened with shock and said "I thought that place was just a kid's tale to scare us". I shook my head "it's not, please don't tell anyone else but I kind of ran away from home". Venus eyes widened even more and ask "but why"? I told why I did as I did and told her how much I love this school. Venus smiled a little and ask "so is the story about Jack Skellington is all real"? I nodded and said "yes, plus I am Jack Skellingon's daughter". I looked over to see Teddy doing the look of "well it's about time".

Venus was shock then ever and said "wow, so your the princess of the pumpkin patch". I nodded and said "but please don't tell anyone that". Venus nodded and said "you can count on me to not say a word to anyone of you at all". I said in relief that she was going to keep all this a secret "thank you". Venus look over and ask "so I'm guessing your cat is from Halloween Town too"? I nodded and told her that my grandfather had created him when I was born. Venus smiled and said "well seems like you got a good grandfather that cares for you". I said "yeah, plus I trying to become like him someday". Venus smiled and said "hey you know I think I know someone who may help you lead that path way for you". I look at her and ask "you do, who"? Venus smiled and said "if you ask Headmistress Bloodgood about it then she will probably tell you to go and see Mr. Deans. He works as a scientist here in Monster High". I smiled and ask "is it all right that I may meet him"? Venus nodded and said "I'm sure Mr. Deans would like to help you out. If you tell him that your interested as being a mad scientist then he may help you out". I smiled and said "oh that's super great. I can't wait to meet him then". Venus smiled and said "if you want I can show you where is his laboratory is at. Ghoulia goes there all the time and she too is becoming a scientist". I said "oh great that would be amazing. Thank you ever so much". Venus nodded and said "no problem". Finally my hopes and dreams are finally going to pay it off. I was to be just like my grandfather. Maybe I could make a creation that I made come to life. I smiled and I got ready for bed and soon I lay on my bed. I saw that Venus was already asleep in her pajamas and she was deep in her sleep. I look at Teddy and said "I knew that I was going to like it here". Teddy smiled at me and he said "well I'm glad that you are going to make it here". I laugh and said "ha, ha, funny". Teddy laugh and soon he went to the edge of my bed and fell asleep. I smiled and said to myself before I fell asleep "tomorrow is going to be a good day". I intimately had a horrible dream that I won't forget.

The dream I had was something like this. I was by the school yard talking to Bryan. We were flirting and we we're holding hands. Then all of sudden a big black like creature came out of the sky and swoop down and grab hold of me and lift me up in the air. I scream and Bryan tried to grab hold of me but me and the creature were up so high that Bryan couldn't get a hold of me at all. The creature was big and it look like to be a big huge bird like with horns on it. It eyes were red and it seems to be an evil creature. Then it flew me up higher and then it flew till the clouds were vanishing so that I can see where we were at. I happen to spot the Spiral Hill and some gravestones all over. I relies that I was in Halloween Town. I scream and yelled but no one could hear me. I saw mamma and the mayor who looked very worried and were looking for me. I scream but they didn't even hear me. I try to fight but the creature was too strong. Just then a fireball threw at the creature. The creature doge the fireball and we both look to see pappa ready to fight it back. Pappa yelled "let my girl go"! The creature gave the most creepiest laugh that you could ever imagine. The creature said "oh so you think your so smart huh? Well let's just see about that". The creature lift me up higher and I began to scream. I could hear pappa yelling out to me "Sarah, hang on! I'm coming"! I didn't know what to expect then all of sudden it lift me so high that I was scared then ever. Just then the creature flew towards the town and I could see people in town screaming and running to their homes. I knew that they had seen the creature. I could hear pappa off the distance "Sarah"! The creature turn towards the graveyard and began to give an evil laugh. Just then it turn towards me and let go of me. I scream and could see that I was falling towards the ground. I could hear pappa crying out my name. As I thought it was over I intimately woke up and saw that no one had seen me wake up fast.

I sigh and ask "what did that even mean"? I have another power to see a vision of a dream of shorts and most of the time it always comes true. Like for instance a horrible dreams which most times and always will come true but I don't know when it will even happen. I thought to myself "am I in danger and what was that creature doing in Monster High"? I began to wonder if that's why mamma and pappa don't tell me or my sisters about Monster High. Did they knew about this creature at all? I didn't know what to think about that. I went back to sleep and thankfully I didn't get that horrible dream ever again.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Sorry if I wasn't on here much but I gotten a bit busy. But I'm back and I will keep continue this story. If you want you can check out some of my picture on another website that I found call Deviant Art. If you comment me to find my account let me know I tried to put it on here but somehow it's not letting me give the account. Till then**_ ** _I'll do the best as I can to post more chapters._**


	6. Big Chance & Reveal the Truth to Bryan

The next morning me and Venus woke up and we got ready for today. I put on my dress on and I decide to put my hair in the pony tail like Jessie. Venus thought I look pretty good. Venus woke Teddy up and gave him those salt grass to Teddy and man did he down it. I laugh and said "well then let's meet this Mr. Deans". Venus nodded and she wave at Teddy and I petted Teddy before we both left the room. We walk down the hall and walk quite away till we came across a room that says "Dean's Laboratory" on it. Venus said "here we are"? Venus left me and I went into the unlock room and saw a vampire with a white long jacket working on a potion. The vampire look up and ask "may I help you"? I ask "um... Mr. Deans I heard that you work with those who are interested in science. I wonder if I could at least learn a thing or two from you"? Mr. Dean stood up and said "well I'm guessing that your that exchange student Sarah Skell". I nodded and said "my grandfather is a mad scientist and I want to be like him someday and I heard that you are like that and thought that I could learn some things while my stay here in Monster High". Mr. Dean smiled and said "well of course, I only have three students comes here after school. You can join us then". I nodded and said "oh thank you ever so much Mr. Dean". Mr. Dean smiled and said "remember right after school is when we shall have our class". I nodded and said "thank you and I will". I left the laboratory and as soon as I close the door I jumped for joy and ran to tell Venus. I saw Venus talking to a strange looking robot with blue hair and blue and yellow dress. I said "hey Venus". Venus turn and ask "so how did it go"? I said excitedly "great, he told me to come to class after school". Venus smiled and said "oh that's great, I told Robecca here about you wanted to become a scientist like your grandfather". Robecca smiled and said "please to meet you Sarah, you know my father is also a scientist and he created me". I said "really, that's amazing. My sister Jessie was also created by my grandfather". Both Robecca and Venus ask shocking "really"? I nodded and said "I helped him build her". Robecca said "wow, that great". I said "yeah, she is great".

Venus ask "so how many siblings do you have"? I said "well I told you about Jessie, she's a rag doll like me and then my sister Judy, she's the oldest and she is like pappa, a skeleton". Robecca said "wow, that's amazing". I said "yeah, I know". Then I saw Frankie walking up to us and ask "how has everything been last night"? Venus said "oh great, Sarah was just telling us about her two sister Jessie and Judy". Frankie said "wow, that amazing". Venus said "oh that's not all. Sarah wants to be a scientist like her grandfather so I told her about Mr. Deans. So she visit him and he told her that she can meet him after school. Frankie said "oh that's amazing". I smiled and said "I know I'm so excited to go to his class". Frankie said "come on you don't want to miss class". I nodded and wave at Venus and Robecca and I follow Frankie. I went into the class room and I saw Bryan and sat next to him. Frankie sat next to me then Lagoona sat above me with another fish man looks to be more of a fish like and had an helmet like over him. He saw me and said "oh hello Sarah, Lagoona told me about you". I said "hello, um..." the fish man said "oh I'm Gil, nice to meet you". I said "it's nice to meet you to Gil". We both shook hands and he let go and held Lagoona's hands. Frankie told me that they are in a relationship. She also explain to me that Gil's family won't except Lagoona because she is a sea monster and Gil is a fresh water sea monster. I asked her why does it matter and sounds like they are a same. Frankie couldn't answer that to me because she too have no idea but it just how Gil's family are. I sigh and wonder if my parents find out that I'm in love with Bryan what would their reaction would be. Bryan smiled at me and said "hey, um... if you want you can bring your friend Frankie and Lagoona with you to the park for launch". I looked at Frankie and she said "sure, it would be great". I looked at Lagoona and she ask "you won't mind if I bring Gil with me, do you"? Bryan said looking up at Lagoona and Gil "no not a problem the more the merrier". Lagoon said happily "great". Gil smiled back at Lagoona and I knew how much they love for each other just like me and Bryan.

After four hours of class me, Frankie, Lagoona, Gil, and Bryan headed towards the park. We first had to get our launch then we headed off. As we got to the park it was super quit and there were no one but us around. We all sat at the picnic area and ate our launch. As we finish eating Frankie and Lagoona talk while me and Bryan went towards the river bank. As we were sitting near the river, Bryan looked at me and said "you know when I first saw you I began to fall in love with you". I smiled and said "yeah I did the same thing to you". That made Bryan smiled and said "wow, I never thought I would meet someone so gorgeous as you are". I blushed and I kept looking towards the river. Then Bryan ask "I don't know if I got a chance to ask you but where are you from"? I froze and didn't know what to tell him. I already told one person where I was from. I didn't know what to say. Bryan ask "Sarah, are you all right"? I turn to see his concerned for me. I sigh and nodded. I took a deep breath and told him where I am from. Bryan's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. I said "don't tell anyone this but I ran away". Bryan sigh and said "you know I did the same thing when I came here". I look at him and ask "what do you mean"? He said "see, my father told me that it would be far too dangerous to go to Monster High with my ice powers. So I ran away and I did the exact same thing as you did lied. But I knew I couldn't keep it in so I had no choice but to tell them the truth". I frowned and ask "so you think I should tell them the truth"? Bryan nodded and said "it's for the better, I'll be right there for you". I sighed and ask scared "but what would they say and what would they do if I do? I mean they are going to sent me back". Bryan sigh and said "that may be so, but lying is not an option". I relies Bryan was right and probably what Teddy has been trying to tell me too. I sigh and said "well I guess I should start telling Frankie, Lagoona, and Gil". Bryan put his paw on my shoulder and said "I will be there for you". I said "wait, before we do there is something else". Bryan ask "and what's that"?

I asked "you know about the story of Jack Skellington going into the human world and delivering presents"? Bryan said "yeah, dad told me that he bring toys that was far too dangerous to play with". I nodded and said "well that story is all true". Bryan shook his head and ask "what"? I nodded and said worrying what he would say but I felt in my heart was the right thing to do. "I'm his daughter, My real name is Sarah Skellington princess of the pumpkin patch". Bryan was stunt and not even sure of how to response. Finally after two minutes he spoke up "then why did you say your last name is Skell"? I said "I didn't I was going to say my full name to Frankie but I stopped when I relies that one of the girls comes here and is related to my sister's best friend". Bryan nodded understanding. He wasn't upset or anything he understood me. He said "well let's just tell them of who you really are". I knew that Bryan was right and so we went and saw that Frankie, Lagoona, and Gil were ready to leave. I said "guys there is something I want to tell you". Lagoona said "tell us later, we're late for class". Before me and Bryan could say anything Frankie grab my arm and pull me and force me to run with her and Lagoona grab Bryan's arm and did the same thing to him. We all ran to the school and we got into class about five minutes late. I didn't get a chance to tell them of who I really am and where I am from. To me was pretty good because I'm sure that they would be upset if I told them the truth.


	7. Finally The Truth & Dream Came True!

After class Frankie, me, and Lagoona went outside and soon as we did two more girls came up to us. One is a dragon with green hair and and tip of her tail. She has purple and red Chinese dress and a funky looking hat that looks to be a stick with strings on each end coming down from the stick. Her eyes are bright green like Cara's. The other girl is a skeleton like my sister and Pappa except her face is painted and has brown eyes. She wears a black shirt and a rainbow like mini skirt. Her hair is long red and black and she has an orange necklace. The dragon said "hi, you must be Sarah. I'm Jinafire and this here is my ghoul friend Skelita". Skelita smiled and waved at me. Jinafire looked at me and said "you look like someone I seen before from somewhere". That got me nervous because I knew once she told me her name, I knew insistently that she is Cara's cousin and I know Cara. Whenever Jinafire and her family comes to visit Cara and her family for the holidays, Cara will tell Jinafire everything about me and my two sisters. Jinafire and her family are always there to watch pappa and Judy's performance for the town. So Jinafire sees me, Mamma, and Jessie watching the whole performance. But thankfully Frankie began to explain that I will be at Monster High for a whole week. That made Jinafire forget where she might have seen me before and was happy to hear that I may come back to Monster High. Skelita turn to me and said "oh your going to love it here, I know I did". I smiled and said "I think I'm already am". Frankie turn to face me and ask "so you're thinking about coming back"? I nodded and that made Frankie and Lagoona happy.

I smiled back and then I seen Venus walking up to me and said "We need to speak to you for a moment". I ask "we, who else wants me"? Venus looked over to the fountain and I saw Bryan waiting for us. I said "oh..." I knew that Venus must had found out that I told Bryan of my secret. I told the others that I would be right back. So I follow Venus and met up with Bryan. I ask "what's going on"? Bryan asked sternly "did you told them yet"? I shook my head. Venus said "you've got to, they're going to find out sooner or later". I said "I know it just..." I didn't know what else to say. Bryan said "I know how you feel, I felt scared for telling them the truth too. But this can't go on much longer". I nodded and said "you're right, well I guess I better tell them now". Bryan and Venus both nodded. Bryan said "we'll be right beside you". I nodded and so me, Bryan, and Venus walked up to Frankie and the other girls and I took a huge breath before I spoke. "Hey, um... there's something that I haven't told you yet". They all gave me a confused look. Lagoona asked "what do you mean, mate"? I look at Bryan and he was nodding at me to continue on. I looked at the girls and I put my head down and said "I'm not the person you think I am". All the four girls all ask "what"? I looked back up and told then the truth. I told them of where I am from and why I came as I did (meaning I told them that I ran away from home so I can check out Monster High). Jinafire asked "are you the daughter of the pumpkin king Jack Skellington leader of Halloween Town"? Frankie turn and ask "wait, so the legend of Jack Skellington is all true"? Lagoon nodded and said "aye mate, not too many believe in the tale of Jack Skellington or that there is a town call Halloween Town". I answer back without looking at anyone "yes, I am the daughter of Jack Skellington". I didn't see the girls reaction but I guess Jinafire wasn't too surprise because she said "I thought I saw you somewhere, your my cousin's best friend's sister Sarah Skellington". I nodded and said "yes, I am".

I looked back up to see that Lagoona and Frankie weren't too happy with me. Skelita asked still a bit shock "why would you leave your family behind like that? They could be worried sick about you". I put my head down and didn't say anything to her. But Venus spoke up saying "she does have a talking cat name Teddy". I looked back up and Frankie said "oh yeah, I remember him". I could see the hurt in her eyes of me lying like I did. Bryan looked at me and ask "you got a talking cat"? I nodded and said "grandpa made him for me when I was born". Jinafire said "oh, that must be the famous doctor in Halloween Town. Dr. Finklestein". I nodded and said "yes, he made my mom and my sister Jessie". Venus asked "wow, he made your mom too"? I nodded and said "I didn't lie about becoming like him. That's the reason why I came to become like him and hopefully learn to create life". Frankie sigh and asked "but why did you lie about your last name and that your an exchange student"? I sigh and said "because I was afraid, I was afraid that you guys will be so upset that I will have to be sent back home and never come back here ever again". Lagoona and Frankie smiled and they both hugged me. I asked them "so your not mad at me"? Frankie said "no, we understand why you came here, but you need to explain to your family why you want to come here". I sigh and said "Mamma nor pappa won't let me, besides they didn't want me to come here in the first place". Lagoona asked "why's that"? I shrugged and said "they won't even say". Frankie said "yeah, I understand what you mean". I nodded and said "well I guess I better tell everyone else, even if it means going back home". Frankie sigh and said "I know, we just became great friends". Venus intervene saying "yeah, also a great roommate. I'm going to miss your cat Teddy". I nodded and said "well let's go then". We all went back in and told everyone about me and who I'm really am. We even explain it to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood about me. Headmistress Bloodgood shook her head and said "I am disappointed in you Sarah, that is no way to do as you did to come here. If you parents say that they don't want you to come here then you must respect that even though you really want to come here". I nodded and said "I understand". Bryan spoke up and said "but Headmistress Bloodgood, she really want's to come here. Can there be anyway that she could at least come back"? Headmistress Bloodgood said "I'm afraid not, unless her parents let's her come here to Monster High then she may return, but other then that there is no other possible way but for her to return back home".

We walk out of the office and Bryan said "I'm so sorry, I wish there were other ways to help". Frankie said "but didn't you hear Headmistress Bloodgood? If her parents let's her come back then she can return to Monster High". Lagoona ask "how is that going to work"? Frankie said "maybe if we go with Sarah to Halloween Town and show her parents how much we adore her being here then maybe they will change their minds". I smiled and ask "you would do that for me"? Frankie said "of course, we're ghoul friends for life". I smiled and said "aw... thanks for everything". Bryan and Venus thought it was a great idea. So did Lagoona and Skelita. But for Jinafire she wasn't too sure but she will come along anyways. So me and Venus went back to our room and I began to pack things up. Teddy ask "what are you doing"? I explain what I did and that I had to go back home. Teddy said "well it's about time you've told the truth, sad that you have to leave here but you know glad that you told the truth". I nodded and said "I know but my friends and Bryan are coming along in hopes to convince my parents for letting me come to Monster High". Teddy said "well it's a worth of shot". Venus ask "is it okay if I carry him"? I smiled and said "sure you can". Teddy ask "wait, she's coming too"? I nodded and Teddy smiled and said "as long she give those salt grass, then I'm happy with that". Venus giggled and said "oh I got plenty here in my bag". She hold up a brown and red suit case. She open it up and gave some grass to Teddy and he ate it pretty fast. I said "all right then, let's go see what we can do". Venus nodded and she pick up Teddy and carry him in her arms and began to pet him. Teddy began to purr and said "aw... yeah, love it". We head outside and met up with the others. Bryan said "all right then let's get going". We all nodded and headed to the woods.

Just as we we're near the woods that's when we all heard a horrible scream from the sky. We looked up but didn't see anything. So we decide to keep going. But suddenly I felt craws grabbing onto my dress. I didn't have time to fight because whatever got me began to lift me off of the ground. I heard everyone yelling out my name. Just like my dream Bryan tried to grab hold of me but lost his balance and trip on a log. But Frankie was able to grab hold of me but she too was being lift off of the ground. Frankie and I both scream in horror. I heard Lagoona crying out both of our names. But we were up so high that it was hard for anyone to reach us now. Poor Frankie was holding on to my leg for her dear life. I finally look up to see the very same exact creature I seen in my dream. A black bird with horns and I see it's eyes were red. I knew that my dream that I had last night had came true. I knew where we we're heading, to Halloween Town.


	8. Defeat Of Evil & Going Back

The creature took us higher then before just like my dream. Then after a long time being in the air the creature took us lower and I saw that we we're right back in Halloween Town. We we're in the graveyard. Just then Frankie accidentally let go of my legs and fell. I yelled out her name and thought that she was done forth. But I saw that Frankie was saved by Lagoona and Jinafire and I saw Skelita, Bryan, Teddy, and Venus with her. I smiled but I knew that I was not out of danger yet. The creature seems it didn't even notice that Frankie had fell. Just as we were getting out of the graveyard that's when a fireball was thrown at the creature. The creature doge the fireball and we both look to see who did that. And this time it was Judy ready to throw another fireball at this creature. Judy yelled out "you let my sister go or pay the price"! The creature gave an evil laugh and said "ha, just like your dear old bony father, Jack". I couldn't believe it this creature seems to know pappa. I happen to spot Jessie running up to Judy and saying "there you are Judy". Judy turn and yelled "stay back, Jessie"! Jessie gave a confused look at Judy. Jessie didn't see me or the creature in front of Judy. Just then I saw pappa and mamma running up to Judy. Pappa said angrily "Judy, don't you ever do that again". Judy yelled out "stay back everyone please"! They all gave a confused look not knowing that I was capture by the creature. Just then the creature began to go up higher still caring me with it's claws. Judy turn to see me and the creature going higher. She yelled "Sarah, no"! That's when pappa, mamma, and Jessie finally saw me being lifted up by this strange creature. I could hear them all yelling out my name and I began to scream in fear of what would happen next.

We got to the town and just like the dream everyone in town were screaming and running into their houses for safety after seeing the creature. Then it flew higher then the building and it stared at me evilly. I screamed after seeing those scary red eyes and I could hear my family crying out my name. Then it let go and as I dreamed that I fell towards the ground. I scream with all my might thinking that this will be my death. I know that I am already dead but here in Halloween Town when you fall from a very high amount then yeah you get hurt or whatever. I fell and thought for sure it was the end till I felt someone caught me by their arms. I open up my eyes since I had it close while I was falling. I saw Bryan holding me in his arms. I smiled and said "oh thank you for saving me". Bryan smiled and said "I wasn't going to let whatever that is hurt you". I saw all my new friends include Teddy running up to me and asked if I was all right. I told them that I was well. Then it made a horrible scream and said growling "Bryan Noir, I see you are well". Bryan looked up and asked "how do you know me"? The creature said "because I was the one to give you that power and tech you evil. That is till your father stopped me to protect you". Bryan snarled and said in a low and deep voice "so your that demon that never show itself? How dare you try to hurt Sarah"? The creature laugh and said "you're wrong about the demon, I'm a half shadow and half hulk. I'm Chris Dears the power of the rest". I was kind of scared and I think the other girls were too because they were backing away. Then I seen my family looking up at the creature or I should say Chris. Pappa yelled out "Chris Dears, how dare you come here to Halloween Town and where is my little girl"? Chris snarled and said "ha, for revenge that's what after you destroy a friend of mine name Oogie Boogie so I want to destroy your's, your family, and everyone here in Halloween Town".

Just then I had an idea to stop Chris. I ran up to Bryan and said "Bryan, I have an idea, I use my power to trap him and then you can freeze my vine to stop him". Bryan shook his head and ask "wait, you too got power"? I nodded and said "we don't have time". Bryan nodded and he went over near my family and was ready to use his ice power. I took a deep breath then I lift my arm up in the air. I looked at Chris and said "How dare you treat my family and friends so shamefully"! Chris turn and I quickly pound my hand into the ground and soon the vine quickly wrap itself around Chris. Chris began to scream and he also began to fight. I yell out "Bryan, now"! Bryan nodded and he raise his arms and soon ice began to freeze the whole vine and soon froze Chris as well with it. Chris yell out "I'll get you all for this"! Soon all you had seen was an ice sculpture with the shape of Chris and with my vine covering him up. Everyone cheer for us. Judy ran up and said "glad your all right, sis". I smiled and said "yeah, me too". Pappa and mamma ran up and both hugged me tight and they let go so Jessie can gave me her hug. Jessie said "I'm so glad your back, Sarah". Pappa asked sternly "where were you young lady? I looked all over for you worried sick that something had happen to you". I put my head down and said "sorry pappa". Then Teddy walked up and said "it was all my fault I came along with her". Mamma said "I notice that when you didn't show up for breakfast". Teddy faked laugh and said "ha, uh... yeah". Bryan ran up to me and he twirl me around and yelled "we did it, I finally stop that creature who gave me that power since I was a baby kitten"! I smiled and said "and save Halloween Town". Bryan smiled and said "yeah, that too".

Jessie asked "Sarah, who's that with you"? I said "this is Bryan". Bryan said "you guys must be her family". Judy said "yep, we are". Then I heard Frankie and the girls call out my name. I turn to see them all walking up to me. I smiled and said "well we did it". Frankie said "yeah, that was a great idea to use your magic and Bryan's at the same time". Jinafire nodded and said "that's very wise". I said "thanks, if you want since your here you can visit your cousin". Jinafire nodded and looked at Skelita and ask "do you want to meet my whole family"? Skelita nodded and said "that would be wonderful". Jinafire and Skelita left to find Cara and her family. Lagoona said "glad your all right, mate". I nodded and said "yeah, I'm glad to be well". Frankie turn to my family and asked "are they your whole family"? I nodded and Frankie said "please, she didn't meant to run away. She heard about Monster High and wanted to see what is like. She really likes it there and we all fell in love with her. She is a greatest friend that anyone could ever have. Please let her return to Monster High". Lagoona came up and nodded. Pappa and mamma looked at each other not sure what to think. I said "please, I really want to go back". Pappa looked at me and sigh saying "I see how much you like it there and that you made great friends there". I nodded and ask "so can I go there"? Mamma put her hand on pappa's shoulder and nodded. Pappa said "well since Chris is well been turn to ice. I suppose it's safe for you to go there". I smiled and said "oh thank you, thank you". Mamma and pappa both smiled at me. Bryan said "great, I really like to get to know you more better". I smiled and said "at the park tomorrow for launch". Bryan ask "how about this evening"? I nodded and said "great, I will love that". Bryan smiled and said "perr... fect". I laugh and said "oh Bryan". Venus said "too bad Teddy could come along". I laugh and said "maybe we will come back here again". Jessie asked "your going to stay there"? I nodded and said "don't worry I will come back again someday". Jessie hugged me and said "I'm going to really miss you". I said "me too but I'll be back before you know it".

Teddy looked at Venus and ask "got those salt grass"? My whole family looked at Teddy strangely. Venus said "oh you know it". She grab her bag and ask "ready"? Teddy nodded and had his tongue sticking out like a dog. Venus giggled and said "here you go". She threw some grass towards him and man you never saw a cat jump so high like he did for those grass and he didn't even miss a single one either. Judy said shocking "wow, never saw him do that before". Mamma nodded and said "me either". Venus giggled and said "I have to have some for my science project for next week". Teddy sighed but Venus lightened his spirit by telling him that she will bring more when she comes back. Then I turn to see Zero flying right towards me happy to see me. I said "hey boy, great to see you". Zero bark and done an air summers-ult. Venus said "oh you got another one". She gave the salt grass to Zero and man he enjoyed it. Teddy said "I know Zero, I love it too". Since he can understand other animals I had a feeling Zero had said it was delicious or something like that. Pappa and mamma both laugh. Then everyone in town began to come out to see that ice stature of Chris and my vine. Pappa saw the mayor who has long pointy hat and has a two figure like face one happy and one sad. He has a gray like jacket on and has a banner says "mayor" on it. Pappa told the mayor that he and the others should move the stature somewhere in the graveyard but at least far from the rest of the gravestone. The mayor and some strong monsters started to break the ice so they can move the stature. We all went headed to find Jinafire and Skelita and tell them the news that I will be coming back for sure.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Only one more chapter left. I know that I am going slow to finish this story. But planning on finish this story by tomorrow. If you want I created a video on YouTube about my characters of Nightmare Before Christmas Fanfic. If you want to watch it let me know and I will tell you the name of the video so you can watch it yourself. There is a hint towards the end of the video of my next story. I won't tell you what that is till you watch it.**_


	9. Wonderful Evening Date

We found Jinafire and Skelita talking to Cara. We told all three of them that I was going back to Monster High. Jinafire smiled at me and said "that is good to hear". I smiled back then Judy came up to Skelita and said "I love that paint on your face". Skelita smiled and said "oh thank you, it's our traditions to do this short of thing to our face". Judy turn to pappa and ask "can I get my face painted too"? Pappa gave Judy a stern look and said "no, and that is final". Judy huffed and she mumbled something but I couldn't hear what she said. Then Bryan looked at me and ask "well are you ready to come back"? I nodded and pappa told me that he will come along so he would sign me up. Mamma, Judy, and Jessie along with Zero and Teddy stay back home but I said my good byes to them and we left to Monster High. Just as we got to the graveyard I heard someone calling out my name. I turn to see Judy holding something in her bony hands running towards me. I asked concerned "Judy, what is it"? Judy came to a stop when she was right in front of me. I heard pappa asked "Judy, what are doing? You are suppose to be back home with your mother and your sister". Judy said looking up "I will" then she looked at me and said "you've forgot something that I found three days earlier that I was going to give you but you ran away before I did". I asked "what's that"? Judy held out her arms and shown me a blackish greenish jewelry box that I lost four days ago. I asked "Judy, where did you found this"? Judy said "I was in the school library when I found it on the shelf. So I figure you lost it". I smiled and said "thanks Judy". Lagoona came up and asked "does it play music"? I nodded and so I began to turn it and when I let go of the handle the music began to play.

Pappa was astounding because I never had played it in front of mamma nor pappa before till now. Pappa said "it is the very song we sang when I your mother and I had our first kiss". Frankie said dreamily "I can see how this music can be so romantic". When the music stopped playing Judy ran back home. The rest of us went to Monster High. As we got there pappa introduce himself to Headmistress Bloodgood and he sign me up to be in Monster High. Headmistress Bloodgood was glad to have me back again. Soon Headmistress Bloodgood show me to my own locker. Lucky for me that my locker was right next to Skelita and Venus. I was glad to be back and of course I kept the same room with Venus. Afterwards I met pappa outside the front gates. Pappa smiled and said "well, I'm glad that your going to fit right in". I smiled and said "I will and it's great to have good friends who look up to you". Pappa nodded and said "I see, with them around I won't need to worry about you. It looks like they got your back". I nodded and said "I'm going to miss you pappa". Pappa nodded and said "so will I, I'll be thinking about you everyday". I smiled and said "thanks pappa". Pappa kiss me on the head and he turn and went headed back to Halloween Town. Before he went towards the woods he turn and wave at me and I wave back. I watch till I couldn't see pappa any more. I turn to see Bryan smiling at me and said "well let's get something to eat and go to the park". I nodded and the two of us went in the cafeteria and soon we headed out to the park.

We got to the park and we went near the river bank. Bryan said "boy it's been a long day, defeating an evil creature who curse me and meeting you family and seeing your town. Pretty amazing". I smiled and said "yeah, it has been". Bryan looked at me and said "you know from the very start I really liked you as who you are. You know your different and you dress very modest. I like that very much". I smiled and said "yeah, I don't go all biggy into cloths". Bryan smiled and we ate our meal quietly. Then as we finish our meal we stare at the river. Bryan asked me "hey, do you still have that music box"? I nodded and I pull out my jewelry box and asked "why"? Bryan said "well I remember your father saying something about the music". I smiled knowing what he was talking about so I teach him to sing my parents song. Then we both decide to sing it together and it was super romantic.

 _(Bryan) My dearest friend if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars._

 _(Bryan & Sarah) And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see we're simply meant to be._

Once we finish the song we actually gave our first kiss by the river. It was so romantic that I could wish that this day could last for a life time or maybe eternity. But that evening had to end. Bryan and I both walk back to Monster High. He told me before he left to go home. "Sarah, I think that we're going to be together forever just like your parents". I said smiling "yeah, I do too". I watch till I couldn't see Bryan any more. Then I went headed back to Monster High. I stopped by the steps and thought to myself "wow, I really love it here. I got new friends, new environment, and a boyfriend who understands me". To me that the best that anyone could ever have. I smiled thinking all this of how great to be someplace new. I then walk up the steps and as I got to the front door I open it up. I turn and smiled and liked of where I am. Then I turn and went inside the school building to go in my room for the night.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: That's ends this story folks! I have two more series of fanfic of Nightmare Before Christmas. One is a one chapter story and the other is many chapters which no idea of. Anyways after that I am going to work on the series of Frozen. Thank You so much for reading my story hope you like my other stories along with this one.**_


End file.
